1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems for designating targets for destruction by aircraft bombardment. This invention relates particularly to systems for directing xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d bombs to specific targets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Remotely guided ordnance currently employs ground or airborne target designators that involve placing personnel and equipment in danger. Present target designation systems are hampered because intelligence on target position and target value can be out of date or simply not sufficiently accurate to avoid wasting valuable ordnance and/or causing unnecessary collateral damage.
The present invention is directed to a target designation system that overcomes the foregoing problems. A target designation system according to the present invention for indicating a target to be destroyed by remotely guided ordnance such as a smart bomb comprises a receiver arranged to produce a receiver output signal in response to an incident electromagnetic signal from an attack aircraft, an auto-switch arranged to produce a power ON/OFF signal in response to the receiver output signal and a transmitter connected to the auto-switch to be selectively activated and deactivated by the power ON/OFF signal. When activated, the transmitter transmits a homing signal that indicates its location so that ordnance may be delivered to the target.
The target designation system preferably includes a decoder/.Memory circuit connected between the receiver and the auto-switch. The decoder/memory circuit is arranged to produce an ON/OFF signal that selectively turns the auto-switch ON and OFF when the incident electromagnetic signal has a predetermined frequency and is encoded with a preset code. The predetermined frequency and preset code preferably identify the target designation system by serial number and location.
The target designation system may further comprise an electrical power source connected to the receiver via a manual switch. The manual switch preferably is also connected to the decoder/memory circuit to provide electrical power thereto.
The target designation system preferably further comprises a motion sensor connected to the manual switch and arranged to produce a destruct signal in response to motion of the target designation system. The target designation system 10 has an anti-compromise circuit connected to the motion sensor and arranged to destroy the target designation system in response to the destruct signal. The target designation system preferably also further comprises a power ON delay circuit connected between the motion sensor and the manual switch. The power ON delay circuit is arranged to provide a selected power ON delay time between when the manual switch is turned ON and electrical power is applied to the motion detector.
The target designation system may also comprise an auto-destruct delay circuit connected between the auto-switch and the anti-compromise circuit. The auto-destruct delay circuit is arranged to activate the anti-compromise circuit after a preset auto-destruct delay time from when the auto-switch was turned ON.